cotidiano httyd
by neon.exe
Summary: pequeñas historias sin contar, divertidas o trágicas igual serán anécdotas para recordar
1. bruja

bruja

Fandom: how to train your dragon

Existen maldiciones que todos evitarían, algunas tenían razón de ser, por venganza o un castigo justificado, el mío fue otro casi completamente injusto.

No siempre fui como me observan tanto humanos como dragones, antes de ser uno de los dragones más temidos yo tenía otra vida, quitando apodos tales como "furia nocturna", "cría del rayo y la muerte misma", "monstro" o "toothless" que si bien el ultimo le tengo gran aprecio por la persona que me lo otorgo, lo dejare de lado por ahora.

Mi nombre es, o fue, Práxedes, el príncipe de unas tierras al suroeste, más allá del océano.

A corta edad una mujer me secuestro sin dar explicaciones haciendo que me sea imposible saber realmente sus razones, he de suponer que fue por una de las faltas en la que mi padre tenía algo que ver, claro no es más que una especulación.

Esta maldición es aun increíble, luego de terminar en un nido de dragones, ellos me mostraron como volar, les estoy agradecido, me criaron como a uno más, y al volar por primera vez, fue simplemente sorprendente… hasta el día que caí, no lo considero un problema ahora, pero vaya que dolió.

No sé si pueda quejarme de esta maldición. Solo me he llegado a preguntar, que fue del lugar que alguna vez llame hogar, pero, mientras este junto a Hiccup, realmente no me importa si tengo que convertirme en un demonio y a la par olvidar mi origen.


	2. obscuridad

. Obscuridad

Fandom: how to train your dragon (como entrenar a tu dragón)

"Los chicos normales el temen a la obscuridad, a mí fue la obscuridad quien me salvó.

Un ser de la noche, el hijo del rayo y la muerte misma, fue el ser con el que encontré la verdad.

Cuando me perdí a mi mismo y me dejaron de mirar, cuando yo creí que era malo estar entre las sombras el me mostro lo bello de la obscuridad."

Unos golpes en el techo resonaron en los habitación y la única persona dentro de esta miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa, dejando su lápiz de lado y cerrando el libro en es que momentos antes estaba escribiendo.

Una cabeza de asomó por la ventana con unos grandes ojos verdes, aunque este color casi no se llegase a notar por sus enormes pupilas y con ciertas cosas atrás de su cabeza muy parecidas a las orejas de un gato bajando las mismas, completamente negro.

Este lo miro con curiosidad, siendo correspondido solo con una sonrisa aún más amplia y unos ojos llenos de cariño.

"La obscuridad no es tan mala, ¿sabes?"


	3. final

final

Fandom: how to train your dragon

En la vida hay cosas que cambian el rumbo de las historias, cada acción puede definir mil cosas.

Lo que hicupp estaba por hacer lo cambiaria todo, matar a un furia nocturna, eso era algo que nadie había hecho y el sería el primero.

Alzo su cuchillo, ese día todo cambiaria… miro sus ojos, en su interior algo lo quería detener… la sangra escurría por el abdomen de aquella bestia tan increíble, espesa y con un color carmesí más oscuro de lo que es la sangre humana, en las manos de un joven delgado se encontraba el corazón que en algún momento mantuvo con vivo a ese ser.

El joven lamento un momento la muerte del dragón frente a él, termino por darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su aldea, le mostro al corazón que llevaba consigo a su padre este lo miro estupefacto y le pidió que le llevara al cuerpo dueño del corazón.

El reconocimiento no se hizo esperar, al principio era difícil de creer pero se terminó por aceptar que el hijo del jefe tenía efectivamente su sangre.

Con los años el chico creció, cada vez construía mejores armas para acabar con los dragones que osaban entrar a berk, a este joven que en algún momento tomo esa decisión se le conoció como "el extintor de dragones". El orgullo de berk y del jefe de dicha isla.

Es curioso como una acción puede definir una vida entera ¿no?


	4. labilidad

labilidad

Aaahhh, los dentistas, esas personas a las que uno acude ante un dolor de muelas o para quedarse uno que otro diente, esas personas que disfrutan hacer sufrir a la gente y te cobran como si su trabajo fuera  
perfecto e inigualable.

Ese día Hicupp no había logrado escapar de su consulta y estaba siendo cargado por Tootless, su gran amigo, luego de que lo anestesiaron para quitarle un par de caries profundas.

\- mira mi mano...- parecía que el pequeño que llevaba en la espalda al fin había despertado.

\- ¿qué tiene tu mano?- observaba como su compañero la agitaba y movía, este le miro sin entender a qué se refería.

\- se mueve sola...- " tiene que estar bromeando"- tu mano esta normal Hicupp.- Le dijo tranquilamente. El pecoso parecía considerar sus palabras, él se volvió a acomodar dejando de prestar atención un momento a el castaño para concentrarse en el camino, vaya error, casi puede el equilibrio al recibir un grito directo a su oreja.

\- ¡Tootless! ¡Estamos muy algo!

Este atontado trato de explicarse a que venía desde grito- ¿qué?, joder eso duele, ¡¿qué quieres decir con eso?!

\- mira- respondió señalando al piso - está muy lejos.

\- dioses...- ese iba a ser un camino muy largo.

Entre los desvaríos del delgado chico atrás suyo le empezó a formular una historia muy curiosa, por lo que logró entender él era su fiel dragón, existía una guerra entre especies y algo así como que mataban a la reina para terminar con dicha guerra. Su pequeño sí que tenía imaginación, seguro que sería escritor de grande o algo relacionado, pero por lo mientras, agradecía que al terminar su historia este se durmiera cómodamente, dejándole caminar sin tener que preocuparse por un ataque sorpresa.


	5. fantasma

fantasma

Fandom: how to train your dragon

Esto alguna vez fue berk, mientras que algunos lugares tenían reinos o imperios aquí había una aldea, no una aldea normal como otras, fue una aldea vikinga, en ella hubo muchos jefes, entre ellos stoik el basto, fue un buen líder que mantuvo relativa paz en las tierras a pesar de tener a tal enemigo.

El esta isla dragones y vikingos lucharon a muerte por años hasta que un chico del que nunca se esperó nada logro lo que nadie pudo antes, hacerse amigo de un dragón, incluso para añadir eco a su leyenda, él se hizo amigo de un furia nocturna.

Hoy, noche de brujas, se pueden ver niños pidiendo dulces por las casa en el pequeño pueblo que se formó con el pasar de los años.

Una sombra surca en cielo en total silencio pasando por la luna opacándola un momento, se escuchó un rugido, para luego devolver el silencio.

Unos chicos en el bosque oyeron tal ruido y alzaron la vista, no encontraron nada y siguieron con su camino, se habían retado a llegar a lo profundo del bosque en el que se encontraban, en el grupo te veían dos chicas y cuatro chicos, al avanzar llegaron a una cala que a pesar de los años y la contaminación era como si se mantuviera detenida en el tiempo y de esta manera tan hermosa como lo fue en la mejor era de la isla.

Estos se acercaron para bajar, más se detuvieron al escuchar voces, podrían asegurar que nadie más estaba en ese lugar y menos a esas horas, además de ser voces con cierto aire espectral, al mirar hacia el lago sus ojos parecían mentir, cerca de este se veía a un chico que no pasaba de los 15 y una sombra negra que parecía una lagartija gigante

-este lugar nunca cambia, ¿no?- parecía decir el chico, recibiendo un gruñido como respuesta.-aun así creo que deberíamos irnos, pronto amanecerá y no creo que mi padre nos deje si descubre que salimos mientras no vigilaban las puerta.

Estos se mantuvieron un minuto antes de levantarse, el chico subió a la espalda de su acompañante y alzaron el vuelo, no pasó mucho para que al elevarse pasaran nuevamente junto a la luna desapareciendo dejando una pequeña brisa atrás suyo.

Días después los chicos aun trataban de encontrar respuesta a lo vivido, y resulta que en la isla existía una leyenda que se mantuvo por años.

Mientras que otros lugares tenían perros o gatos, allí hubo dragones.


	6. mudo

mudo

Fandom: how to train your dragon

Desde hacía tiempo él sabía que su amistad estaba llegando a sus últimos momentos, cada día hicupp mas cansado, mas ocupado, semana a semana tenía menos tiempo, sus vuelos ya no eran como lo fueron en un inicio, cuando sentían la adrenalina por la velocidad y una conexión casi inexplicable.

Eso se veía venir, los humanos no viven tanto como un dragón, tener el alma o corazón de uno no podía retrasar lo inevitable.

Y ese era el día, al menos se puede decir que no fue todo en vano, su último acto le tenía las puertas listas para el Valhala como ellos le llamaban. Era increíble cómo pudo prever que ya no tenía tiempo, incluso creando una aleta que le permitiera volar por un buen par de años cuando menos.

Al fondo solo se lograba escuchar las palabras de algunos vikingos a su jefe y amigo mezclándose con los lamentos de todos los dragones, que se despiden de aquel que logro terminar con la guerra que nunca nadie pidió.

Todos lamentaban por la crueldad del tiempo que no perdona, todos menos yo, no existen lágrimas en mis ojos, ni sale sonido de mi garganta, mucho menos existe movimiento algunos, la única muestra que pueden tomar en cuenta son mis cuencas fijas en el barco donde yace el único ser por el que podría haber dado la vida, al único al que le agradezco una herida que pudo costarme la vida, ese humano, ya no volverá.

La solitaria barca a la vista empieza a moverse al mar, las llamas que la consumen llegan a ser hipnotisantes, pero se consumen pronto llevándose consigo todo rastro de que él estuvo entre nosotros. La gente tanto como los dragones se empieza a retirar, hasta que no se logra apreciar nada más que el océano frente a mí.

Horas, días, tal vez semanas pasan, finalmente una lagrima escapo de mi ojo, esta se desliza lentamente por mi rostro para caer en la arena, un rugido surge con una fuerza que logra que sea escuchado en toda la isla, un disparo al cielo crea un aro de gran tamaño coronando el punto donde alguna vez estuvo el cuerpo del joven que cambio la historia. Todo volvió al silencio.


	7. raiz

raíz

Fandom: how to train your dragon

El alguna vez fue el dragón más temido por los humanos, ni siquiera intentaban atacarlo con la esperanza de sobrevivir de esa manera, con tiros impecables y un vuelo envidiable.

Su vida cambió al conocer al humano que le derribó, por un tiempo fue su compañero, e incluso, le devolvió la habilidad de volar, con sus costos claro está, era mejor que nada cuando menos.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba él se encariñó del chico, los años siguieron su curso, Aquel chico se las ingenió para dejarlo volver a volar sin que tuviera ayuda externa, ese fue el primer paso para darse cuenta de la gran diferencia que era su antigua vida a comparación con la actual.

Cada vez más manso y menos temible, sus habilidades cambiaban, se dio cuenta de eso, todo era diferente...eso no le estaba agradando, siendo o no un buen humano, él no debía de encariñarse, todo esto era demasiado para él.

Y se encargaría de cortar el problema de raíz.

Eso fue la manera en que desapareció el último furia nocturna, llevándose consigo la vida de un joven entre sus garras.


End file.
